mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Myers
Charles Myers was an assistant director and actor, born January 9, 1939 He appeared in two episodes of Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. and one episode of The Andy Griffith Show. He was also the assistant director of 76 episodes of Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. (series) and one episode of The New Andy Griffith Show. He was the son of Frank E. Myers who was the production manager for 219 episodes of The Andy Griffith Show and 90 episodes of Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. Appearances: The Andy Griffith Show * Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. as a corporal Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. * Gomer Overcomes the Obstacle Course as a recruit * Grandpa Pyle's Good Luck Charm as Abrams Directing credits: (assistant director) Gomer Pyle USMC: * Gomer the Carrier * Show Me the Way to Go Home * The Secret Life of Gomer Pyle * Go Blow Your Horn * You Bet Your Won Ton * Sue the Pants Off 'Em * Gomer the Card Shark * To Re-enlist or Not to Re-enlist * Lou Ann Poovie Sings Again * Gomer the Welsh Rarebit Fiend * Sing a Song of Papa * Where There's a Will * Lost, the Colonel's Daughter * The Crow Ganef * One of Our Shells Is Missing * Lou Ann Poovie Sings No More * A Visit from Aunt Bee * The Recruiting Poster * Corporal Carol * A Leader of Men * Gomer the Beautiful Dreamer * The Great Talent Hunt * Gomer Says "Hey" to the President * And a Child Shall Lead Them * The Show Must Go On * The Better Man * To Watch a Thief * The Prize Boat * Friendly Freddy Strikes Again * Change Partners * Wild Bull of the Pampas * Gomer the Good Samaritan * Gomer the Privileged Character * Gomer Goes Home * A Dog Is a Dog * Love Finds Gomer Pyle * Gomer and the Queen of Burlesque * The Carriage Waits * Sergeant Iago * Goodbye, Dolly * The Price of Tomatoes * Chef for a Day * Gomer and the Night Club Comic * Love and Goulash * And Baby Makes Three * Friendly Freddy the Gentleman's Tailor * Car for Sale * Corporal Duke * The Booty Prize * The Return of Monroe * Just Move Your Lips, Sergeant * All You Need Is One Good Break * A Marriage of Convenience * A Star Is Not Born * Come Blow Your Top * A Little Chicken Soup Wouldn't Hurt * Gomer the Perfect M.P. * The Wild Bull Returns * Hit and Write * Two on the Bench * A Tattoo for Gomer * Win-a-Date * Marriage, Sgt. Carter Style * To Save a Life * Dynamite Diner * Freddy's Friendly Computer * Gomer Maneuvers * Gomer Tends a Sick Cat * I'm Always Chasing Gomers * The Short Voyage Home * Proxy Poppas * Flower Power * Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow * Show Time with Sgt. Carol * My Fair Sister * Goodbye Camp Henderson, Hello Sergeant Carter The New Andy Griffith Show * My Friend, The Mayor